Envoy to Mt. Rock
Summary Continuing from the previous episode, Jogjebi's Search Commander has survived and prepares to kill Jogjebi only for Geumsaegi to take notice. He launches himself into Jogjebi's path and throws him to the side, the bullet missing the weasel, but destroying his walking stick. In retaliation, Geumsaegi leaps from the hill and empties his clip into the Search Commander whilst the Mice open fire with their assault rifles. Touched that he would have taken the bullet for him, Jogjebi commends his loyalty and proudly states he would hope to have him by his side forever. The Chief of Staff is going through some target practice when he is informed by Scout Commander that the rebels and Jogjebi's Search commander where killed. The Chief becomes enraged, and angrily waves his pistol around, much to the alarm of his present Soldiers and the two present serving girl mice. He insists that Jogjebi must die, and the surrounding Soldiers and girls enthusiastically agree. The Chief however changes his tone abruptly and orders a message of consolation be sent to Jogjebi before he returns to his shooting and perfectly hits every target. The serving girls flirtaciously coo and stroke his ego whilst the soldiers applaud. Back at Flower Hill, Commander Goseumdochi and a hedgehog scout discuss the reasoning for the Chief wishing so badly for Jogjebi's death. It seems that Jogjebi is in possession of a deadly secret weapon that the two co-developed. The weapon is said to be of immense threat to Flower Hill. A message is sent to Pangulggot Scout Goseumdochi is overjoyed to be working together with Geumsaegi again and pretends to present him with a congratulatory bouquet - a small bunch of forest flowers. Geumsaegi graciously refuses, saying Goseumdochi should take the bouquet for his bravery. The two playfully decide to share it, toss the flowers into the air and laugh together under the falling petals. Geumsaegi returns to Jogjebi, surprised to find the weasel waiting for him. He warmly wraps his arm around his shoulder and guides him to the ballroom where Geumsaegi is met with thunderous applause. A party has been thrown in his honor for saving Jogjebi's life. Jogjebi begins to drink heavily and earnestly asks Geumsaegi stay by his side as his Guard Commander, to which Geumsaegi readily agrees. Soon Jogjebi is delivered the letter of consolation, claiming the rebellion was unexpected and that the Chief will always stand by him to take over Flower Hill. Jogjebi scoffs at the letter, drunkenly letting slip that he suspects the Chief is trying to butter him up for access to their secret weapon. Seeing this as an in, Geumsaegi curiously asks about said weapon. Jogjebi seems to realise his mistake and backtracks, telling Geumsaegi it is nothing for him to be concerned with. He then announces to the party of his new plot to take over Flower Hill. When Geumsaegi points out that so many of their men have recently been killed, Jogjebi reminds him there are plenty living on Mt. Todok. He aims to take the troops of the Chief of Staff. Afterwards, Geumsaegi laments that he was unable to discover anything about the weapon, but considers he might if he uses Jogjebi's plan to usurp Mt. Todok's soldiers and journey there. He steps into Jogjebi's office, who warmly welcomes him as his friend. Geumsaegi suggests threatening the Chief by sending an envoy. Jogjebi trusts the plan and decides to send Geumsaegi. Geumsaegi pretends to be concerned for Jogjebi's safety with his absence, but the weasel is confident he will be safe as Geumsaegi will surely succeed. The Chief of staff is surprised to receive word of an envoy. The Scout Commander on the other hand is concerned that Jogjebi intends to destroy them like he did Wolfspider Cave. But the Chief sees it as an opening, to attack under the pretence of good-will and take the secret Weapon. Meanwhile, Mulmangcho and his brothers, Oegwipali and Mulsajo scavenge for scraps of food in the ruins of Wolfspider cave. Mulmangcho angrily curses Geumsaegi whilst his brothers squabble over food. Mulsajo asks why he simply doesn't reveal Geumsaegi's identity to Jogjebi. His anger boiling over as Mulsajo returns to his food, and he begins to smack and punch his sibling who in an effort to get him to stop, tells Mulmangcho that he's been wiretapping and has discovered Geumsaegi's trip to Mt. Todok as envoy. Mulmangcho begins to pace in thought, worried that Mt.Todok will be destroyed as Wolfspider Cave was, only to pause to see his brothers laughing at him, pointing out that his pacing is just like Jogjebi's habit of pacing. "Just like the Commander" Mulmangcho announces that here and now, he IS the Commander, and he commands the two interrupt Geumsaegi's trip and kill him before he arrives to Mt. Todok. Scout Goseumdochi joins Geumsaegi as he drives to the heliport, and the pair exchange information and agree to meet later at Geomeun Lake. At that moment, a Crow Pilot swoops in to inform Geumsaegi that Jogjebi wishes to speak with him immediately. The Crow spots Goseumdochi balled up and Geumsaegi passes him off as a large chestnut. The Crow is suspicious, but shrugs it off whilst Mulsajo curses that the Crow has spoiled his chance of sniping Geumsaegi. The Scout Commander informs the Chief of Geumsaegi's impending arrival and the Chief reminds him that Jogjebi is soon to follow, and to give them the "best" welcome. Goseumdochi watches from the surrounding foliage as Jogjebi debriefs Geumsaegi on his trip as envoy before spotting Mulmangcho insisting of the importance that Geumsaegi is revealed before he reveals the secrets of Mt. Todok to Flower Hill. Goseumdochi is surprised to see the mice are still alive and knows he must stop them from harming or exposing Geumsaegi, and at that moment, Geumsaegi's helicopter takes off and crosses the ocean. The hedgehog follows the mice to a waiting row of boats, and attacks, prompting all three mice to face him in unarmed combat. However, Mulsajo manages to keep Goseumdochi busy just long enough for Mulmangcho to board a speedboat and set off. Goseumdochi throws the remaining mice off and follows via a separate boat. Mulmangcho tries to fend him off with his boats minigun, but to little effect. Aboard the helicopter, Geumsaegi is given documents on the secret weapon, and to his horror, discovers it is an Ice Canon, capable of transforming Flower Hill into a deadly arctic Tundra and freezing it's people to death. He decides he must discover it's location at any cost. The people of Mt. Todok prepare to meet the Envoy with much fanfare, but stop abruptly upon seeing that Geumsaegi is a "Field Mouse". The Weasels are notably disgusted at the idea of a Mouse having such a position whilst the mice - particularly the female ones - are rather delighted. The Chief is offended at being sent a "Field Mouse" as an envoy, feeling Jogjebi is making a fool out of him. Scout Commander agrees, but informs him that Geumsaegi is also Jogjebi's Guard Commander. The Chief angrily ponders the situation. Mulmangcho has failed to shake of Goseumdochi and resorts to using shark torpedos which lock onto Goseumdochi's boat. As Goseumdochi tries to evade it, Mulmangcho is finally able to escape. Geumsaegi is ushered to meet the Scout Commander, and is dismayed that the Chief is not present at their meeting, as he is necessary to find the location of the canons. Goseumdochi leaps from his boat and grabs onto the Torpedo and is able to modify it's path to return to the craft that fired it. Mulmangcho spots it as he nears Mt. Todok and leaps from the boat to save himself. The Scout Commander asks Geumsaegi what the intentions are upon the unification of the Chief and Jogjebi's forces. Geumsaegi all is revealed in his documents addressed to the Chief. The Chief asks him to elaborate, and Geumsaegi dances around the question by marvelling at the contents of the documents, stating he wouldn't even believe it. The Chief watches the discussion via surveillance and is unamused by the tactic. Geumsaegi asks the Scout Commander what the Chief has done for their coalition. He scoffs when the Scout Commander only offers their word and their loyalty, citing their history of betrayal. The Scout Commander insists it is all a misunderstanding only for Geumsaegi to bring up the battle of Okchon River in which the Chief of Staff ran away. The Chief is shocked and appalled at the suggestion that he ran, and the Scout Commander retorts that it was due to Jogjebi's incompetence. When asked what makes the Chief a more competent leader when he is forever a subordinate, the Chief loses his cool and demands Geumsaegi be brought to him at once. As Geumsaegi enters the Chief's office, his guards are halted at the door and they become alarmed as gunshot are heard from the Chief's room. Geumsaegi laughs as the Chief has fired and missed, but decides to regard them as a respectful gun salute and confesses he intentionally riled him up to gain a private audience. The Chief is suspicious, but as Geumsaegi strokes his ego, he relaxes. However, Geumsaegi implies that Jogjebi has numerous wonderful weapons at his disposal and is uncertain about which specific weapon they must discuss. The Chief invites him to sit and the pair watch a video showcasing the Ice Canons, currently hidden on Shark Isle. Mulmangcho washes up on the rocks of Mt. Todok alive and well, and spies one of the Chief's Soldiers fishing. Sneaking up to steal his radio equipment, he spooks the Soldier who doesn't recognise him as one of his own. Mulmangcho restrains the Soldier whilst he tries to contact the Chief only to be spotted by Goseumdochi who also survived. The Chief receives Mulmangcho's call, and Geumsaegi is shocked to learn that the mouse still lives. He starts to warn him about Geumsaegi only to be suddenly cut off. Characters Heroes *Geumsaegi *Scout Goseumdochi *Commander Darami *Commander Goseumdochi *Commander Mulori Villains *Commander Jogjebi *Chief of Staff *Scout Commander *Mulmangcho *Oegwipali *Mulsajo Production notes Songs *We're Little Scouts Transcript Gallery Envoy to Mt. Rock/gallery Trivia Errors *'ANIMATION ERROR:' The Flower Hill Flag is miscolored. Instead of the regular pink lotus on a green canvas, it is a yellow lotus on a pink canvas. *'ANIMATION ERROR:' Upon the destruction of Mulmangcho's boat, Goseumdochi resurfaces with his quills miscolored. Instead of their usual brown, they now match the color of his skin.